Say Goodbye To Your Sanity
by onutza1997
Summary: Another murderer is joining the gang from Arkham and she catches everybody's eyes. Certains references to TDK.Strong Language.Murder, blood and romance in store for you. RiddlerxOCxJoker and other characters . Criticism and reviews are welcomed .


If another bozo whistles I will have blood on my hands . Why the fuck must the stupid warden show me off all around the mother fucking asylum ? The restrains won't contain my rage anymore . And when I start the killing spree , even the grand Joker will be jealous .

"Hey freak , stop moving or we'll shoot you !"

"If you want to keep your eyes , shut you idiotic mind and do your fucking job !" I snarled.

"Or what? What can you do , kiddo? I don't even know why they shipped you from Romania . You ain't even scary "He smirked , and hit me . Hard . Oh , he will die , painfully and through torture . I laughed .

"_Sweet_ pie , might want to reconsider . Oh , and pray . You might need it" Smirking , I stopped giving him my attention , and begun my analysis of this dump they call an asylum .

This place is pathetic . Everything looked so damaged . I feared coughing because by the looks of the building , everything will collapse on itself .Uhh , my hands are bound . By rope . How more of a cliché can we accomplish ? Even the trolley , or whatever I am in that these morons are puling looks like it belongs in a 80' horror movie .

Finally , we reached the M ward . They forced me out of my current clothing and gave me what appeared to be a blood red jumpsuit . Think jail clothing , but with no stripes . Having the decency to leave me all alone , I changed my clothing reluctantly . Sadly , in this room isn't at least one thing that can be used as a weapon . Only white bland walls .

I tried to delay the moment for as long as I could think . It's really simple . You see , my 'guards' are not very smart . So whenever they would ask if I was done , I said sentences such as :"Not yet , you fool !" or "If I was ready wouldn't I have already got out of here ?" They never answered , foolish enough to believe . Sadly , it only worked for 10 times , I believe . Sharpie used the TV screen which was outside of my room to bring the morons to their sense . Ha , as if that's possible . Never !

Pouting , I let them put my handcuffs back on , and continued my walk to my new 'home' . Furthermore , I arrange my walk to be as cocky and casual as possible although that was very difficult since being shoved from one bulky idiot guard to another doesn't really help your balance .Eh , I managed .

Arriving at the cells I found one not so striking similarity to the old asylums that I wandered through ; the security was good . Very good. The cells were different in shape and size some of them reaching almost 12 meters in width and other looked as if they were crumpled by the others . Yeah , not making much sense , but getting your facts straight and trying to relate everything to the auditory in my situation is challenging so keep your complaints to yourself . I'd like to see you doing better .

Returning to the original story , my arrival didn't go unnoticed ..Almost all the cells were full of inmates , most of them male . Their eyes kept analyzing me through my last 10 meters of the 'road' . Shoved in a medium cell , the guards shut the transparent door in my face . I glared. I growled and let my mismatched eyes change their color in front of them. I shook them up a bit . The fear in their eyes made me laugh . They retreated back to whatever they were supposed to be doing and I was left alone . Poor choice of words on my part . I had everybody's eyes trained on me . I knew this was a test . A test to see what potential I had . Poker face on , I sat on my mattress and casually begun to take my handcuffs off . The morons did it on purpose . No problem , I had experience in this domain . Using only my fingernails I managed to get my handcuffs off breaking my time record . 10 seconds , hooray for me ! No cheering? No ? Meah , rude but what should I expect from you ? Never mind , lets just continue .

Oh , did I forgot to say that I made my homework before I managed to have a 'pleasant vacation' here ? No? Then I _must_ tell you what I saw . Straight across my cell was Jokers humble place . He was looking at me , make-up on , in a jumpsuit similar to mine , just plain black .

"Used to do this , dear ?"he spoke ,referring to the handcuffs , which I now used as a source of entertainment , curiosity dripping from his tongue

"Mhmm" I said , smiling

"May I ask why suck a doll like you is here with us ? Just wondering what god brought you here" smirking , he replied to my answer . well , it wasn't really an answer , much like an onomatopoeia , but it doesn't matter not , does it ?

"Yes you may ask Joker and I don't believe in gods , if you were that interested "

"But you must have done something to get here ? Now what was it ? We're all so curious !"

"I think I smell this curiosity . Doesn't this place get cleaned once in a while ?"

"Not if you are like us , dear . Making our stay here unpleasant is the first game to play everyday for the staff here . Idiots if you ask me. Now lets get back to you . It's not nice to keep a lady waiting . " Joker spoke , smirking

"No thank you . I'm still determined to learn more about this asylum . What do the colors mean ?" I said , pointing to my garments .

"Well , that's simple . the darker the color , the more dangerous is the inmate ." Riddler , who was my 'left door neighbor' , said . He was wearing the same dark clothing as the Joker .

"Now , a simple riddle to see what you are made of my dear . Do you accept my challenge ?" he asked smiling . I think he was certain that I would fail . As a matter of fact , I'm good at riddles , but I'm not going to pop his bubble yet . Le him be surprised .

"Sure , what do I have to lose ? Riddle away!" Smiling , I waited to see what he would speak of .

„_For some I go fast , for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson . What am I?"_

„Easy . The answer is time " I said , half-bored . I expected a better challenge , not something that even an infant could solve .

„Good . Very good . But that was elementary -..."

„My exact thoughts Edward , try harder . I don't break easily. " I spoke , smiling at him , and at the end of my sentence , I winked . Ah , I already loved this place !

„Already have access to information . Who did you bribe to get my information ?"he asked , his tone dead serious

„Just my brain and logic . Now , before we continue our game of riddles , I have a question . Why aren't the other inmates speaking . They seem intrigued by me , so why are they silent ?"I said , for the first time not knowing an information . More like a reason , but details details ...

He smirked . „If they spoke , the guards at the end of the hall will hear us , and end our petite rendezvous . Get it ?"

I crooked my nose „I'm starting to hate your vocabulary . Really ? Rendez-vous ? Just ask me another riddle ."

„As you wish , my little devil"

„_Two words, my answer is only two words. To keep me, you must give me."_

„Your word . Time and now this one . Is there a secret in store ?"

„Maybe ,but for you to know this , I want something in return ."His eyes told me that what was in store would not be so pretty . His mood swings were so diverse and unsteady , that I started to wonder if he was stable . Mentally stable , or just different .Only time would tell , and I had plenty .


End file.
